


"I just wanted to be stronger."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Charla spends years watching Wendy, which is how she knows that the girl is always looking somewhere else.
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	"I just wanted to be stronger."

“What made you want to learn this kind of magic?” Lyon asked, brow raised, and Charla forced a smile. 

“I just wanted to be stronger.” 

She lied, of course, and she knew that Sherry could tell. The woman cuddled Charla to her chest, squeezing tightly as she exclaimed, 

“Everything is done out of love!” 

Charla shook her off and rolled her eyes, leaving before anyone else could see the heat which flooded her cheeks. Sherry’s words followed Charla all day, and when she prepared for bed, exhausted from keeping her human form for so long, Charla eventually slumped against Wendy’s side. 

“Charla looks so pretty like this.” She hummed, fingers playing idly with Charla’s white curls, and even though the intimacy was nice, amazing even, she knew that it wasn’t right. 

In the time that they had spent in Fairy Tail, Charla had seen how lovers acted. Mirajane looked at Erza as though she was a precious gem, fragile and beautiful and so incredibly endearing. Erza was the exact same. Their love was explosive, durable. There was nothing in the world that could come between them. That was what Charla had wanted, wanted it so much that she had learned a new type of magic to maintain it. Becoming human changed almost everything which made her fundamentally herself, but if it would allow Wendy to love her back then it would be worth it. 

Wendy’s fingers were still in Charla’s hair, and she was humming low under her breath, but the heat of Wendy’s skin was making Charla’s heart break. She had been watching Wendy for long enough to know that the blue-haired girl had always been looking at someone else. Joining Lamia Scale had proved that, and Charla had to accept that there was no way for her to win Wendy’s affections. 

“I’m going to bed.” She stood and stretched, but Wendy didn’t even turn to face her. 

“I’ll go and see where Chelia is.” 

It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did. Charla knew that Wendy meant nothing malicious; she was young and in love, and had a chance of happiness. Charla had no such chance, and when she reverted back to her feline form, the tears which formed in her eyes were just as heavy as a humans; her heart just as broken. 


End file.
